


He's So Screwed

by silverraven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dream Sex, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-24
Updated: 2010-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverraven/pseuds/silverraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Sheppard is kissing me like he's damn well entitled to it… and I'm not doing a thing to stop him.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	He's So Screwed

_Sheppard pushes me against a wall. I grunt, all the air leaving my lungs from the force of it. “What the hell?” I screech, not understanding what brought this on. Sheppard doesn’t answer me. Instead he looms closer until our chests are touching._

He grabs my wrists, pulling them over my head, parallel against the wall. Then he kisses me. No, not kisses, Sheppard is devouring my mouth, all teeth and tongue. Its so filthywethot, it’s practically indecent.

There’s not an ounce of gentleness in Sheppard, this is all about possession. Sheppard is kissing me like he’s damn well entitled to it… and I’m not doing a thing to stop him.

My cock hardens and I thrust my hips. My erection slides against Sheppard’s bare groin, not surprised that we’re both suddenly naked. Darkness surrounds us, just two bodies grinding against one another.

Sheppard’s hands tighten around my wrists before he comes. His hazel eyes looking into my own blue ones as I follow a moment later…

Rodney wakes with a start, staring into the darkened room in disbelief. What the hell was that? He’s just had a sex dream about…about –

He _so_ did not just have a sex dream about Sheppard.

...

Oh God.

He’s so screwed.


End file.
